User talk:Casslovefaz
1Duy Hi there. Thank you for your contributions and interest in being an admin for The Grinns Tale Wiki. To become an admin, you have to make a request on Adoption:Requests (remember to follow the guidelines and use the pre-created form). You can refer to this example. Please include the info that our wiki doesn't have any Bureaucrat. You'll need Lucas Malor to confirm that you deserve to be an admin. will list all the users, including wiki bots, but you can use the filter to find a specific person. 1Duy talk 08:16, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Lucas Malor mentioned the link on the main page to apply for the admin position. It was created in the old forum and hasn't been updated for a very long time. I'll update it asap if nobody does. 1Duy talk 08:21, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Lucas Malor (talk) * Total materials: done * Item picture: I'm not sure if I've understood... do you want to do an infobox for the item pages? Since the itempage template is an infobox. If you want to do an infobox you can do it for crafting materials, taking Shiny Ruby as example. * Talk: Ah, do you mean the black fixed toolbar at the end of the page? It's a wikia gadget, you can personalize it clicking on Customize * double images: don't mind, we don't have size limits * admin: no, it's not an airport :-D Anyway, honestly, the wiki is small and there's not so much to administrate. The 99% of the work of 1Duy and I could be done as normal users. The main advantage for the wiki to be an admin is to code in Javascript and CSS --Lucas Malor (talk) 17:46, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- I missed some of your past questions... ok, I'll fix it: * admin: there's a link at the main page * number of wiki people: I don't have the foggiest idea... * poison spider: in tower levels before 35-40 I used one Adventurer and two Archers a lot. Give them the right element and use antidotes a lot --Lucas Malor (talk) 21:41, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Item picture: read the help about "name" entry in template Farming wood / metal: add a chapter in wood and metal pages, I'll check them Talk: at the top right of the page there's your nickname. If you over it with mouse for a second, a menu will appear, with Talk link too Old item pages: I'll replace them myself, don't mind :) By the way, the priority of that pages are images, since there's few people that has the ability and patience to do that work, and furthermore you're very good at it (the Hunter Cap is impressive...), so you can also create the page with the image only for now Archer Guild and other Guilds: I already answered you in the TODO thread (it's the anonymous post, I wasn't logged in) --Lucas Malor (talk) 12:41, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hey! I've created a template for item pages. The only thing you must do is to copy this: and fill the entries. Example: Scrapper Scarf (click Edit to see the code). Some help: {{itempage | name = The name of the item. Note that the image name must be exactly the same + .png, with the same letter case. So if you add Scrapper Vest, the image name must be Scrapper_Vest.png, not Scrapper_vest.png, Scrapper-Vest.png or Scrapper_Vest.PNG | refname = The refined name. Enter "def" (without quotes) if it's simply "Refined blabla" | job = The job that this item belongs (see below) | carriable = Enter "any" if the item can be equipped by all jobs, otherwise the job you entered above will be choosed | totNum1 = number of the first material (of total materials) | totMaterial1 = name of the first material (of total materials) | totNum2 = second material... | totMaterial2 = | totNum3 = You don't need to fill all the entries. If there's only 2 materials, leave the other entries blank. And it's the same for the other entries (for example metal) | totMaterial3 = | totNum4 = | totMaterial4 = | totNum5 = | totMaterial5 = | totNum6 = | totMaterial6 = 6 total materials is the current limit. If there's an item with more than 6 total materials, tell me and I'll add it | totWood = total needed wood | totMetal = total needed metal | totTime = total needed time | totRef = total refined chance (enter only number) | building = The name of the building where you can craft it | set = The set that this item belongs | wood = Wood cost | metal = Metal cost | pramin = Pramin cost (even if special items are not supported yet...) | num1 = number of the first material | material1 = name of the first material | num2 = second material... | material2 = | num3 = | material3 = | num4 = | material4 = | time = Needed time | ref = Refine chance | slot = Slot name | attack = Attack bonus (enter also the sign!) | defense = | health = | speed = | refAttack = Refined attack bonus | refDefense = | refHealth = | refSpeed = If you have some question or suggestion, write me --Lucas Malor (talk) 00:06, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- I know that thread, it's good. But I don't have time now, I'm working on templates for the item pages and sets in sandbox :-D --Lucas Malor (talk) 17:00, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hey. I was rearranging the wiki and I re-read your forum thread. I suspect I deleted it too quickly, because of my poor knowledge of English... -_-' --Lucas Malor (talk) 10:43, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- ...ok... it's not a problem if you have no time to learn how to make internal links - it's a wiki, not a work. But please, don't add them as external, since it's more difficult to correct --Lucas Malor (talk) 17:27, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ooook, it seems you don'r read edit summaries :-P so I write you here: #"Total" is intended to be the sum of all the "resources" you need to craft the item. For example, to do an Hunter Cap you need a Trapper Cap, so you need also 4 Old Pendants, 1 Shiny Ruby and 4 Rusty Screw, and 150 wood and 20 metal, and 30 minutes. And so on. #I noticed you don't use internal links. When a link points to a page of the wiki you must use them. #remember to add the item name in the caption entry for its image, so the name will be displayed when the mouse is over the image #your images have too much border. In GIMP I have an Autocrop tool that automatically shrinks the images, removing the empty borders, I think your editor must have something similar. #You don't need to reupload another image and change its name in item page... if you go to the image page, this one for example, you can see there's an "Upload a new version of this file" link, after the File history table #I aligned item images to the right, but I noticed that they look better if they are left-aligned #Sorry I can't help you with the image tutorial, my time is very limited :( #Template syntax is a crap... this is a little tutorial. --Lucas Malor (talk) 17:48, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- I tried to have a transparent background for the item only - without the game frame - and I must say I prefer definively to use Color to Alpha feature of GIMP, see Scrapper Scarf as example. It's more simple, fast and the background is transparent. --Lucas Malor (talk) 23:08, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- I prefer shadows. About your images, the background is not transparent, it's white; can you correct it? About your Creative Suite guide, IMO GIMP is enough and it's free. Anyway I edited to avoid flames. This is a wiki afterall, anyone can contribute respecting the other's work. --Lucas Malor (talk) 18:14, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Well, I'd prefer a transparent background. About images, read the end of the Help and Todo List. EDIT: ah, about item pages: I copied and pasted the Source of my Item page "template". You can switch from Visual to Source in Edit mode, the buttons are over the editing tools, left to Edit Summary. PS: Welcome again! --Lucas Malor (talk) 13:21, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Only admins can. If you want to update it, go to the page image and click the update button. If you want to remove it, tell me the image. PS: I removed some of your contributions, the reason is in edit summary :) Lucas Malor (talk) 10:31, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Patrocle Thanks for the tutorial :) Patrocle (talk) 02:28, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- You did a great job editing Hunter Cap. It looks awesome. Keep up the good work! Patrocle (talk) 18:42, January 22, 2013 (UTC)